


We Need to Talk.

by analyticamethyst



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Daisy is up late with the girls, F/M, she’s donald’s go-to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analyticamethyst/pseuds/analyticamethyst
Summary: No one ever wants to hear those words.Donald calls Daisy early in the morning. His sister is gone.





	We Need to Talk.

We Need to Talk

Daisy was a woman of efficiency and stability. Her life was slowly twisting inside and out, but through it all she was a beacon of strength for others to lean on.

Her house was quiet except for her soft footsteps and low humming. A purple-swaddled niece was curled sleepily in her arms. 

Then, suddenly, her phone started to buzz and light up. As she glanced at it in surprise, her attention caught on the time. 

3:28 am.

Who could call her at this hour?

She didn’t reach the phone before it stopped buzzing, and so she relaxed. /Probably just a sales call./

But then her phone started to buzz again.

Her curiosity piqued and she headed to her room.

/Donald.

Oh./

Donald was always up at odd hours because of his adventures and fitting in art and accounting school whenever he could. It wasn’t uncommon for him to call at odd hours when she was up with the girls. It made those long, sleepless nights a little more bearable.

But he had been calling less and less the past few weeks. He, Della, and Scrooge were in between adventures at the moment, as they were in the middle of some argument. Daisy waved it off. They argued all the time. They called it the McDuck Temper for a reason.

She held baby June close to her chest as she reached for the phone, her boyfriend’s name flashing on it. She sighed in relief. It would be nice to hear his familiar, loving voice after a long day of work and caring for her sister’s newborn triplet nieces.

Donald always had his own problems, but whenever he talked about his family she could almost see the way his face lit up with love and pride. That expression had appeared more and more often with every new development about Della’s kids.

Daisy couldn’t wait to see how Donald was with his own kids one day. 

She leaned the phone on her shoulder and pressed her ear against it. “Hey, Don. What’s up?”

She could hear his odd heavy breathing as he took a moment before replying.

“Della’s gone.”

“What?!” She pressed the phone closer to her ear. Della was reckless and always going on solo adventures. But she could hear the weight of the words and the way he was trying to keep from crying.

Uh oh.

“She’s gone,” Donald sobbed. “Scrooge made her that stupid rocket in secret, and she took it!”

“Oh, Donnie,” Daisy sighed. Donald was always the cautious one, always the worrier. “I know that’s reckless and dangerous. But Della’s a great pilot! She’ll be fine and back on the ground in no time.”

“No!” Donald yelled, so forcefully she froze. “Scrooge lost contact! She flew into a celestial storm and got knocked off course!” He said more, but it escalated into full-on huge sobs.

Daisy stood there silent for a second. It was rare for her to be shaken, but Della Duck... gone? And from a flight, no less? It was completely unexpected.

Daisy took a deep breath. She could deal with unexpected. Her life had already been turned upside down with April, May, and June, but it wasn’t bad.

She was Daisy Duck. She would be strong and firm and help Donald and Scrooge through their grief.

She would call into work as soon as she got off the phone with Donald and get a day off to help him, but after that she would go back to her job and be strong. 

They ended up talking long into the night, long after June had fallen asleep and April had woken up and started bawling. /Me too, sweetie. Me too./

After she dropped the girls off at their mother’s, she dropped by McDuck Manor, only to find that Donald and the eggs were gone for good and Duckworth and Mrs. Beakley had both been instructed to not let anyone. Duckworth had never been one for affection, but he gave her a quick hug and whispered his condolences when he opened the door. Beakley, a firm, businesslike woman just like her, hugged her as well and showed her the egg that her daughter had dropped her off before ushering her out sadly.

Daisy had meant to come back, but between helping Donald with the houseboat and grief and the boys, her job, and the girls, it never happened.

A year later, she and Donald broke up. They barely had time for each other. They were both struggling with money and full-time parents. They couldn’t afford dates anymore. It never felt right to visit Scrooge after that.

He would be fine, she told herself. He’s a strong man, like me. He’s been through a lot. He has Duckworth and Beakley.

And he was fine. He found his family and bounced back, just like Daisy predicted.

And for Daisy? She moved on.

She was strong, and she always would be.

This was her life now.

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn’t plan this at all. It was completely spontaneous. I’m working on like 10 other things rn but instead of doing those things I wrote this :P also I had no end in mind, maybe that’s why it’s so wonky. Sorry bout that.
> 
> I really don’t watch a lot of Daisy stuff. I mostly know her from fanfic :P so this interpretation might not be all that correct, but it’s definitely better than Tlot3c Daisy, so I’ll take it :P 
> 
> I see her as very independent. She puts herself first, but not really out of a selfish desire. She isn’t rooted in the past. She rolls with the punches and forges her own path. 
> 
> I thought about having a moment where one of the kids reaches up to Daisy and wipes the tears away, or comforts her in some way, but it didn’t really fit. It was a sweet moment though, and I wanted to share it :)


End file.
